


How the....(DISCONTINUED)

by emo_dragon_elf



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_dragon_elf/pseuds/emo_dragon_elf
Summary: Ahh… he covered his eyes with his pillow but t the sun still flickered in his eyes and annoyed him, he gave in and sand his hand to took his glasses from the drawe- that doesn't exist anymore?! He searched blind for his glasses, making a mess while lookin’ for it. When he finally find them he find out he is back at the Washingtons cabin in blackhood pins??!! And something weirder his skin he’s softer and he’s thinner and less manly looking, he run into the place where the mirror was-fuck!!! He's a girl!





	1. I'm a.......girl??!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you will enjoy this! It's the first fix for me at this fandom and also the name will change i just didn't had one. So let's beging

Chris's pov  
I wanted to scream, i can’t believe it! I’m a damn girl. My hair was straight and long, very long i think it’s reaches my butt, my face are different, they are slimmer, softer, my cheekbones are higher, my nose less pointy, my lips are a little bit rounder but still small and my eyes, the shade of my eyes were bluer and lighter, they were more of a cat shape them my usual ones and oh. My. God. I have boobs… i could feel my face littin’ up on fire. Ok chris think… but before i actually think i ran down the staircase and found myself bumping into Sam… Sam! She wasn’t a girl anymore she was taller . She had her face bulkier and more manly, her lips become thin, her body was stronger and larger rather than her thin athletic body and her hair was short wait i need to think as he right? She.. he.. is a boy now. “Sam?” “Chris?” “oh thank god! Do you know what happened to us?” “i don’t and the others eider” “wait.. others?”  
“yeah the others he’” i cut her...him of by running to the living room, he followed me. When i got there i knew she.. him! Fuck this is confusing! Was right everyone was there it was really really really weird. “finally waking up sleeping beauty?” i looked were the voice came from and saw Mike well a female mike that sat at male Jessica’s lap... (oh god this is confusing)Mike was tall as me (a little sorther i’m glad for that) and her hair was in a tight ponytail probably jessica’s work, her face also got slimmer and her body too, but you could still see her arm muscles. Jessica’s all body look like i will photoshopped her and mike together not much to say… wait she is taller than me!. “sleeping beauty ? How much time i slept?” “ten hours” i looked at the talking person i recognized easily it was emily and matt on the other couch, Emily's male body make her look asian-like (i’m not lying) her figure was slim and tall her hair was darker and shorter, her cheekbones stronger and so her jaw next to her Matt was still tall, but his hair was shoulder length and his eyes bigger, he had dimples and his all figure was feminer. “really?” i felt my face start hitting and tried to hide it. “yeah” came as an answer from Ashley! She still had her binnie and her hair was shorter, way shorter, and she was so manly and she was taller than me in 10 centimeter! But out of that he (ahh! this is complicated!) hadn’t change much. “i’m so jealous of your hair Chris! It’s so long and he tookes a girl so much time to grow it and you just have it!” says Jessica “i agree it’s not fair and by the way you should brade it or put in a ponytail so it won’t caught in anything” “i don’t know how too..” ok my cheeks are on fire right now “hoo she is blushing it’s cute! Don’t worry we will help you all we need his a hair brush, can we use your-” i caught Jesse “ can we talk about my hair later please and i need to sit down because my clothes are now a few sizes bigger so…” the room went silent and i set down blushing even harder. “don’t worry we will help ya’ “ whisper Emily. “ok now that everyone here we should think about what happened and how we fix it so i will think about it and will come with an answer back to you and if someone wants to help me or have an idea come to me” says sam taking control “understood?” there was an all kinds of agreements in the room and then sam left. The now girls went to see a football game in the living room and the now boys pushed me with them to jesse’s bedroom we got him and saf on the bed. “ok that's what you need to know…..


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so short i'm so sorry i had a tough week i will make a double chapter next time!

Chapter 2  
no one’s pov  
in em’s room chris, sam and ash’ were sitting on the bed chatting while em’ and jess’ were looking for something. they talked about figure out what happened to them and how to fix it but eventually wondered what the ones boys matt and mike doing down stairs. em’ and jess’ finally rushed out of the closet grabbed chris and pushed him in the closet room with a yelp by her (chris), they so clothes flying out and falling on the floor. finally em’ and jess’ got out giggling, chris came after them all the one’s girls were mouth opened especially ash that was weird but still wonderful to see he’s now-girlfriend like in this clothes. they had put chris in a tight blue jeans, an oversized sweater in a greyish color.   
…..  
“it’s weird that we are girls now” “yeah you're right” the now girls were down in the kitchen hanging around


	3. messege

i don't know if to continue this or not pls tell me so i will know that people read it and enjoy it, if you do i will continue uploading new chapters

UPDATE:  
i will try continuing it, not so much in the fandom also had in the past months a sever amounts of big, big, BIG anxiety attacks and also my depression hit low but i'm trying hard not to give up so thanks for being patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Give a comment it will be


End file.
